


Confidence Man

by poynter



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poynter/pseuds/poynter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vadim wants to help out Travis. Sole Survivor wants one thousand caps and a month's worth of free drinks. Doable? Sure. Uncomfortable? Undoubtedly. Worth it? ...Debatable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidence Man

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance if this ruins your perception of the Commonwealth's favorite socially awkward radio personality. Inspiration struck and now... here we are. Enjoy!

Vadim’s a scheming drunk. He’ll drink a bottle of whiskey and come out with an ingenious plan to conquer the Commonwealth or take to the sea, then wake up in the morning with scant memories of the event and no motivation to remember. It’s a waste of perfectly good ideas, but at least it’s an entertaining waste.

One time I came back from a particularly trying day outside of Diamond City’s walls. For reference, I stumbled upon a couple of Deathclaws duking it out, and when I tried to sneak away, they decided to join forces for the noble cause of turning my insides into my outsides. Though I wasn’t much for alcohol during my pre-war life, the demands of post-war living (exemplified by the Deathclaw Death Match I was nearly a part of) has made me realize that there’s not many things a strong drink can’t remedy... at least for a few hours or so.

Vadim looked gaunt when I bellied up to the bar that night. “Some vermin-headed miscreant stole one of my finest vodkas today,” he grumbled, his scowl putting a menacing spin on his tone. “I did not even realize until it was too late. I was foolish!”

He was so engrossed in his own grief that he accidentally poured much more gin into my glass than usual. For this reason, I chose not to comfort him until after my drink was safely in my grip. “It’s been a rough day for me as well, Vadim. Too many monsters. Not enough rewards.”

“Sounds like the story of my entire life, yeah?” he chuckled. The Dugout Inn’s door swung open and the laughter faded as Vadim set eyes on the newcomer. “Scarlett! You are late! This is not like you!”

Scarlett looked frazzled with her hair in a bun and bags drooping beneath her eyes. “Yeah, well, I have my reasons. Sorry, Vadim. It won’t happen again.”

“I would very much like to hear about these ‘reasons,’” Vadim said, folding his arms over his chest.

Scarlett sighed and approached Vadim, clearly not wanting the rest of the bar to hear her excuse. “I, well, I... just kind of broke up with Travis.”

This was definitely not what Vadim was expecting, nor what he wanted to hear on that particular day. “And why would you do a crazy thing like that?”

“It wasn’t working, Vadim! I think I need someone who’s more... I don’t know... _not_ like him.”

“But it has not even been a month, yeah? Maybe he will change!”

Scarlett grimaced. “I don’t think so.” I could hear disdain dripping from her every word.

As Scarlett walked away to begin her duties, Vadim shook his head. “She is misguided. She will go back to him. He is too nice a boy not to have a girl in his life.”

“You really care about Travis, don’t you?” I asked.

“He is a good friend. Deserves best.”

It’s hard to enjoy a much-needed drink when the people around you are carrying around their own personal rain clouds. “Cheer up, Vadim. Have a drink with me.”

He raised an eyebrow. “You know I am cutting back– or I am trying to– do you not?”

“Does it matter?” I think my devilish smirk sealed the deal. 

Vadim and I finished a bottle of gin between us as the night went on. When the bar officially closed, we settled down onto a couch and commiserated. 

“I shit you not, these two Deathclaws couldn’t have given a mole rat’s ass about their little spat when they saw me on the horizon,” I recounted as Vadim laughed and laughed.

“And what did– what did Valentine do? Did he leave you to be their dinner?” 

“Nick was taking care of a few Bloodbugs a ways back,” I explained.

“So you killed the bastards yourself! No help from Valentine!” 

“Not quite,” I said. “He helped me out when he saw I was in trouble... which was when I sprinted past him with the Deathclaws on my ass!”

Vadim laughed heartily and even had to wipe a few tears from his eye. “See? Not so bad a day. You have a great story now.”

“Yeah, not to mention I’m alive.”

“Always good! Always good.” Vadim paused. His smile faded. “My friend Travis... maybe had a worse day than that.”

“Poor guy. Tomorrow I can stop by his place, invite him out for a round or two, see if that’ll help,” I offered, knowing full well that Travis is the most needy drunk on the face of the planet. Still, I wanted to help out in some way.

“That would be helpful. Would be more helpful if you gave him something more–” Vadim winked and nudged my arm. “–Physical as well, yes?”

I was weirded out by the mere fact that Vadim was putting Travis and sex in the same sentence. “Oh, God no, Vadim! Travis is definitely not my type,” I scoffed.

“Is that so? Or do you just think he would not like you?”

I’d be lying if I didn’t admit that Vadim’s comment made me experience a fleeting moment of self-doubt. “Hell no. He would be honored to have sex with me.”

“You really think so?”  
  
“I know so.”

“Five hundred caps.” Startled, I stared at Vadim’s rosy-cheeked, mischievous mien and stuttered. “Your ears work, yeah? I bet you five hundred caps that Travis would not–”

“Shit, Vadim, you’re crazy.”

“One thousand!” Vadim bellowed with a grin. “One thousand caps and free drinks for one month!”

At that point in the night, I was just tipsy enough to entertain his outlandish bet.“You better remember you said that,” I warned him.

He snickered. “You best be trying to get that boy laid.”

 •

I didn’t think about Vadim’s bet for a while. He didn’t bring it up, either– probably because he forgot about it when he woke up with a killer headache the next morning. A couple weeks pass before Travis even crosses my mind again.

“Say, did you hear about the kid from Diamond City Radio?”

Nick and I were sitting in his office assessing the day’s profits (which mainly consisted of tin cans and a couple beat-up Jangles the Moon Monkeys). We weren’t talking too much, so the question startled me.

I looked away from the handful of caps I was counting. “What? Is he okay?” 

“Physically fine, sure. But I heard his girlfriend– I think she works at the Dugout Inn, you probably know her– heard she broke his heart.” 

I chuckled. “That’s old news, Nick. They broke up a little while ago.”

“Really? I must be out of touch,” he said. “I don’t mean to gossip, never really liked being the town crier. I only bring it up because I worry about that kid. Doesn’t seem all _there_ , you know?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you think we should check on him to see if he’s okay? I haven’t heard him talking on the radio much lately. Call me crazy, but I’d almost rather hear him cry on air than hear nothing at all.”

“Careful what you wish for,” I warned him. “I know you’ve been tired lately. I can stop in after we finish up and make sure he’s still breathing.”

Nick tipped his hat. “Much obliged.”

Suddenly, Vadim’s bet got stuck in my head. One thousand caps and a month of free drinks had to be the greatest reward I’d ever been offered– and all for showing that I can bag the loneliest guy in Diamond City. To Vadim, I’m sure it was an impossible feat, but to me, it seemed like shooting radroaches in a barrel. Not that I was actually thinking of doing it.

...Until I actually thought of doing it. 

_Would it really be so bad?_ half of my mind mused. _Uh, have you not seen his chicken legs and heard his shaky voice?_ my rational part screamed back. _Imagine all of that insecurity on top of you._

_Hell, imagine anyone on top of you at this point. How long has it been?_

Macready and I had a thing, I guess. An open, casual thing. Whenever I made my way to the area of Goodneighbor, we’d split a room at Hotel Rexford and relieve some frustration. Nothing serious. Just two friends helping each other out. 

The problem arose in the fact that I had been completely fine with my post-war celibacy until the first time he and I hooked up. After that, I found myself having ravenous moods where I was tempted to drop everything and run to Goodneighbor just to get it out of my system. 

At the time that all of this was occurring, it had been a couple months since I’d been free enough to get out to Goodneighbor. I couldn’t stop thinking about that gap between sexual activity when I came face-to-face with Travis.

“Just wanted to check up on you. Make sure you’re hanging in there,” I said, trying to shake the feeling that he was definitely less bad looking than I’d previously thought.

He scratched his neck as he spoke. “O... oh. Why would you– why are you–”  
  
“Because of your, well, breakup,” I explained, trying to sound as cheery as possible.

“Oh! Oh, right, of course. Erm, that.” He looked at the ground. “I’m over it, you know? Sc– Scarlett and I... we weren’t compatible. Everyone knew it. It was probably my fault we didn’t work out. All my fault.”

His bluntness was unsettling. “Come on, Travis, I’m sure it wasn’t _all_ your fault. Have a little faith in yourself.”

“Well, how can I when I blew things with the only girl who’ll ever l– like me?” 

My mind started racing with cheesy pick-up lines that would ultimately lead to a bout of rebound sex. “I’m sure plenty more girls will like you, don’t worry about it now. How about we grab a drink tomorrow night at the Dugout and talk about things? I’ll take care of the tab.”  
  
Travis sighed. “I app– _really_ appreciate it, but, uhm, I can’t... my listeners... they...” He struggled to finish the sentence for a bit until he just gave up. I, too, decided to give up on pulling him out of his funk.

“Okay, well, if you change your mind tomorrow, offer still stands,” I said. He made a noise denoting general agreement, and I wished him a good night, chuckling to myself as I exited. His discomfort, mixed with a renewed touch of loneliness, was the recipe for a human disaster. 

But despite all of the strangeness, Vadim’s bet was echoing in my head, coaxing me. Tempting me. And talking to Travis face-to-face made me realize how easily I could become one thousand caps and a whole lot of drinks richer. 

•

The next night, Travis was– as expected– not at the Dugout.

“He will show up,” Vadim assured me.

I shook my head. “I don’t think so. He wasn’t thrilled by the idea of coming here.” 

“You never know! I think that– wait!” Vadim reached over the bar and turned up the volume on the radio. Travis’s voice trickled from the speakers.

“...goes out to m– my good friends at the Dugout. Sorry I couldn’t make it out tonight guys, but y’know, erm, duty calls...! Ha, ha, ha.” His laugh was so forced, Vadim cringed at the sound. 

“Okay, you know what we are doing now? We are taking the desperate measures.” Vadim knelt below the bar and began to place bottle after bottle of Gwinnett Stout on the counter. “Since I am a dedicated business owner, you will go to my good friend Travis, and you will make him happy.”

“Happy?” I said, eyeing the beer. “How am I supposed to do that?”

Vadim gestured to the bottles. “You take this generous donation, you drink with him, you do not leave until he is smiling like this.” He flashed me an exceedingly large grin. 

“...Right. I’ll do my best. Where am I supposed to put all of these Gwinnetts, though?” I asked.

“You always seem to tuck your many, many things somewhere in there, yes? Put it wherever you put the rest of your shit!” He had a point.

I finished my beer and hopped off the stool. “I’ll let you know how it goes,” I said as I handed him a few caps for my drink.

“Of course you will. One more thing.” Vadim leaned over the counter, a diabolical gaze gleaming in his eye. “Do not think I have forgotten our little wager.”

I could feel my face reddening. “Little wager?” I questioned, feigning ignorance.

“One thousand caps. Free drinks for a month. Take it or leave it.” I swear, I heard him laughing maniacally as I left the bar.

 •

For whatever reason, I had my nice dress on that night. I suppose it was my present to myself for surviving another week surrounded by danger and mayhem. “Congrats on being alive, you should dress up and strut your stuff for once.” Thanks, self, much appreciated.

Anyway, I looked nice, and I only realized it when I knocked on Travis’s door and his eyes bugged out of his head.

“H... h... h...” he stammered.

“Delivery from the Dugout Inn,” I announced. I reached into one of my surprisingly deep pockets and pulled out a beer. “You couldn’t come to the bar, so tonight, the bar’s coming to you.”

I handed Travis the bottle. He was still staring at something below my neck. I walked past him before I had time to be offended.

“This is... well, wow, thanks.” He used the side of a table to open the beer. “I, uh, really did want to come out tonight, I did, I just couldn’t.”

“It’s fine, Travis. I understand. Your job is important.” I took out another beer. As I went to open it, I realized Travis was holding out his hand. I stared at him blankly.

“I can– I mean, if you don’t mind– I can open that for you.”

As a badass, monster-killing machine, I was perfectly capable of opening my own beer; however, the gesture was too kind to pass up. It took him a couple tries to pry the cap off, but when he succeeded, the look of pride in his eye cast a different light on his face. Suddenly, I saw a more capable, more confident Travis Miles.

_One thousand caps. Free drinks for a month._

The next words came out of my mouth slowly, with deliberation. “Hey, Travis,” I said. “Mind if I sit on your bed?”

He looked at me, then the bed, then back and forth one more time. “Sure.”

“Thanks.” I’m not exactly proud of my next actions, but I know I didn’t _just_ walk over to his bed. Instead, I sashayed with the poise of a lioness. I stretched out on the mattress, one leg perched over the other, head resting in the palm of my hand. Then I patted the empty space beside me. “Take a break from work, hot-shot,” I said in a low voice. “Talk to me for a bit.”

He stared at me for a second, took a lengthy sip from his beer, then walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. He had an iron-clad grip on his bottle. I’m pretty sure he was sweating a little, too.

I rose into a half-sitting position. “Something wrong?”

“N– no! Nothing at all.” Travis’s eyes darted to me– or rather, a particular part of me– and then back to his hands.

“You seem distracted.”

“A little.”

I chuckled and lightly tapped his shoulder. “Is it because of me, Travis?”

He glanced over, clearly struggling to keep his eyes fixed on my face. He drank a good fourth of his beer before answering. “Why... why would you think something like that?” 

“No reason.” I let one sleeve of my dress roll off my shoulder. His eyes shot back to their natural resting spot on my body. _This is going to be way easier than I expected_ , I thought, trying not to giggle.

I grabbed the bottle out of his hands and set it on the nightstand. “Your hands look so cold,” I murmured as my other sleeve fell. “You should warm them up.”

Travis’s gaze shot up to meet mine. “Oh, n– no, you don’t mean... I couldn’t...” I tugged on the neckline of my dress and it fell to my stomach, leaving my top half bare. The look on Travis’s face metamorphosed into a combination of arousal and nausea. I knew I’d put the final nail in my coffin; with luck, there would be caps and alcohol waiting for me six feet under.

I guided Travis’s hands– damp with condensation and sweat– to my breasts. He sat there for a few moments just cupping them, not moving. It’s not that he wasn’t sure of what to do, he was simply in awe of this incredible opportunity. Slowly, he began to massage them, the cold wetness of his palms making my nipples stand and my breasts shiny and slick. He squeezed one, then let it drop, then did the same to the other. I was reminded of a kid playing with a new toy. There was childlike wonder filling his face, shocked by the endless possibilities unfolding in front of him. 

“Taste them,” I urged him in a whisper. 

He needed no further prompting. He dove in toward my chest and engulfed one of my breasts in his mouth. He began sucking wildly, contrasting his previously calm massage with vicious physicality. I was surprised by his enthusiasm, and also getting turned on by the ferociousness. 

“ _Yes_ ,” I groaned as he licked my tits. He stared up at me as he flicked my nipples with his tongue, searching my eyes for validation. I met his gaze and sighed breathily through a smirk, finding myself more attracted to his innocence now than ever before. He went back to fitting as much of my tit as possible in his warm mouth as he stroked my skin with his tongue. The area between my legs ached.

“Travis,” I moaned, grabbing the back of his neck. He peered up at me and released my breast from his mouth. I tugged his head toward mine and whispered in his ear. “Do you want to fuck me?”

“I– I do, I guess.” I pulled away and gave him a _did you mean to phrase it that way?_ look. Panic spread across his expression. “W– wait, I... uh! I didn’t... I do want to, y’know... f– f– fuck, like you said! Forget I said ‘I guess,’ just forget it–”

I chuckled and shoved my tongue into his mouth before he could embarrass himself further.

Once I had discarded my dress on the floor– and Travis was done admiring the contour of my ass– I traced the outline of his erection through his jeans. “You feel nice and hard. Just like I like it,” I growled. He shuddered. Not going to lie, I was on my game that night. Probably due to overly pent-up sexual frustration.

I unzipped his pants and shimmied them down his thighs until his dick was exposed. It was bigger than expected, which was a mildly bizarre trend with every shy guy I’d ever gotten intimate with. 

“You’re so big, Travis,” I complimented as I stroked him, if only to boost his confidence. 

“Eight inches,” he announced. A second later, his pride crumbled into remorse. “I mean, not to brag or anything, I didn’t mean to...”

I silenced him when I knelt down and gave his penis a titillatingly slow lick. He threw his head back and moaned, proving I’d done the right thing. After a few more drawn-out licks, I rose to my feet. Without pulling the rest of his pants down, I grabbed his dick and guided it into my body, gasping in time with his sharp inhalation. I glanced back at him. His eyes were shut and his mouth was agape. I couldn’t help but grin. He was putty in my hands, and I was about to mold him to meet my needs.

I began grinding steadily against him. My wetness increased with every gyration of my hips.

“ _Motherf_...” Travis grunted and gripped the side of the bed.

“Let me fuck you,” I murmured. My hands stroked his thighs as I sped up my movements.

“I can’t...” he whined from behind me.

“Can’t? Can’t what?” I continued grinding faster.

“Let me– let me–”

“Take over?”

“Yes!” he exclaimed as his voice cracked.  
  
“You want to take control, Travis?”  
  
“I... do...”

“Tell me how you want to fuck me,” I told him. I couldn’t stop my hips from grinding faster and faster. It was all instinct now, an instinct that was hellbent on bringing me to orgasm.

“I wanna fu– fuck you... from behind. I wanna sink my cock into your p– pussy and fuck you against the bed,” Travis described. “If that’s okay,” he added.

“Tell me about how _hard_ you want to fuck me.” 

“So... so hard. _Ahh_ ,” he moaned. 

I stifled a whimper. “Tell me how you’re going to touch me while you’re fucking me from behind.”

“I’ll squeeze your tits! I’m gonna dig my fingers into your tits and– _mmph_ – fuck you, I’ll play with your nipples while you’re– _uuugh_ – begging for more–”

His dirty talk was making me crazy. I stood up, grabbed him by the shoulders andpulled him up to his feet. “Do it,” I said through gritted teeth as I bent over the bed. Without a word of hesitation, he plunged his dick into me, holding onto the sides of my ass and thrusting hard.

“Oh, m– m– my _God_ , you feel so good,” he muttered.

“So do you,” I wheezed. He was ramming himself into me so hard, so fast, that I could barely find a moment to breathe. I was melting with every push, knowing my body was getting ready for its grand finale. “Grab my tits, just like you said you would. Grab them so fucking tight!”

He sunk his fingertips into my skin as his thumbs grazed my erect nipples. I squealed as the warmth between my thighs built up and threatened to spill. “ _Fuck_ me, Travis!” I pleaded, and when he went deeper inside me, every sensation in my body came together to form one miraculous explosion. My eyes rolled back in my head and I shrieked his name. I couldn’t believe it. The mild-mannered radio kid just made me orgasm.

As incredible as it was, the moment my muscles stopped twitching, Travis pulled out. He stood in silence for a second with his penis fully torqued and sweat dripping down his forehead. “I can’t– I can’t do this,” he mumbled, looking as worn out as he was freaked out.

“Yes you can,” I encouraged him, if only to get one more orgasm out of this ordeal. “That was amazing. You’re amazing.”  
  
“No, it’s not– I’m glad you think that, it’s just– I’m not sure if that’s for me, y’know? I think... oh, God, I don’t know how to say it...”

“Out with it, Travis.”

“Can I come when I’m not in you? You know, you play with your–” He gestured to my chest. “You know– and then I–”

“Sure,” I said, a little disappointed that he wasn’t as into the sex as I was. “But before we do that, I need one more thing from you.”

“What’s that?”

I traced the underside of his chin with my fingertip. “Fuck me on your desk.”  
  
“My– my what?”  
  
I grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the other end of the room, threw a few of his papers onto the ground, and sat on top of his workstation right beside his microphone. “Come on, Travis. Just a little more, then I’ll let you beat off to my tits.”

Egged on by the promise of my boobs, he grabbed my waist as I guided his dick into my pussy. He started slow, which concerned me– had my time with Travis hit its climax, in all senses of the word?– but he slowly began getting back into it, and soon his hips were clashing into my body so hard, the microphone on his desk was rattling. 

“Yes, _harder_ ,” I coaxed him.

He obeyed. His torso collided against my clit as his dick tantalized my pussy, creating a rhythm that drove my insides insane.

“You like that?” he asked, getting into the spirit of things without my prompting.

“So much,” I moaned.

“You like it when my cock is inside you?”

“So _fucking_ much.”  
  
“You gonna cum for me?”  
  
Rattled by how sexy he suddenly sounded, I felt my body reach its peak. “I’m–” He thrust harder than ever and my clit dissolved into fireworks. “ _Fucking shit,_ ” was all I could muster as I climaxed.

Travis kept going for a few seconds before pulling out. “Did you...?”

I narrowed my eyes. “Yes.” Using my foot, I pushed on his chest, knocking him back into his chair. “Now stare at my tits. I don’t want you looking anywhere except my tits.” I took hold of my breasts and began to squeeze them. “Grab your cock, Travis. Stroke for me.”

“Yes... okay.” He gently touched himself, eyes glued to my body. 

“Mm, I love watching you get off to my big boobs,” I hissed. “You want to see me suck on my nipples?” He nodded furiously. I brought one tit to my lips and caressed my nipple with my tongue. Then I put it in my mouth and sucked it hard, letting it leave my mouth with a popping sound. Travis began stroking faster. “My tits taste so good,” I moaned. I pushed both of them together, then traced my tongue over both of them back and forth, letting saliva drip from my mouth and down my skin. I heard Travis gasp for air.

“You’re gonna cum soon, aren’t you?” I said with a chuckle. “Do you want to cum on my huge tits?” He nodded furiously. “You’re going to cum on the count of ten. One. Two. Three.”

My fingertips rubbed my nipples in circular motions. Travis was salivating. I could see a slight tremble in his arm.

“Four. Five. Six.”

I spit on my boobs and started jiggling them with my hands, miming Travis’s rapid strokes. He started making pained whining noises with a face so red, it looked like all the blood vessels in his cheeks were about to burst. 

“Seven. Eight–”

“ _Euuughh!”_ he screeched, pushing his chair away from me as he came. I scrambled closer to catch some of his cum on my tits, but almost all of it got on his recording equipment. As he struggled to catch his breath, I stared at the semen-stained apparatuses and covered my mouth to keep from laughing. Travis’s freshly cum-encrusted electronics gave me the idea that this guy would always be the same, socially-awkward radio host no matter how much sexual contact he had– mind-blowing orgasms aside.

 •

I brought all of the beer we didn’t drink back to the Dugout Inn. The place was pretty much empty except for Vadim, Yefim and a couple of shit-faced regulars. Scarlett’s shift must have been ending, because she breezed past me with a hushed “‘scuse me” when I came through the door.

“I have good news,” I announced to Vadim, placing the unopened Gwinnetts on the bar. “You lost the bet.”

Though I was expecting an outburst, Vadim didn’t look up from the spot of counter he was cleaning with a dishrag. “Ah, the valiant warrior returns from battle,” he said.

I scrunched up my forehead. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

He snickered under his breath, then opened his mouth to reply, but all that came out was the loudest belly-laugh I’d ever heard in my life. My ears were ringing by the time he was wiping tears from his eyes. “What is that supposed to– oh, God, you make me smile, you do!” Vadim ducked below the counter and resurfaced with a drawstring bag. He plopped it in front of me and continued laughing as he leaned over the counter and turned up the volume on the radio. Travis’s voice spilled out.

“ _For those of you listeners who were... unfortunate enough to hear what occurred in the last hour...”_

Color drained from my face. My hands shook as I peered inside the bag.

“ _...it won’t happen again, okay? I mean, not that I won’t do it again, I meant when it does happen again...”_

Caps. A thousand of them.

“ _...it’ll happen when I don’t leave my microphone on... once again, I want to apologize... especially to any kids who were listening...”_

A hand-written note was tucked under the caps.

 

_I.O.U. A MONTH OF DRINKS_

_– VADIM_

_P.S.: THANKS FOR THE ENTERTAINMENT_

_“ONE TWO THREE FOUR FIVE SIX SEVEN EIGHT...”_


End file.
